Beautiful
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: A slight episode of low self-esteem, some handcuffs and a whole lot of Makorra. One-shot smut.


She was quiet.

If there was one thing Mako had learned in the years he had been in a relationship with Korra, it was that when she was quiet, something was either wrong, or he was about to be tackled. The former was probably it because she was visible through the door into their bathroom.

"Korra?"

"I'm coming." She sighed and turned, snuffed out the light and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She muttered and curled up against him, hugging his chest. It was clear that Korra was feeling something.

"It's not nothing." He was a little annoyed she wasn't really answering, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway. "Korra, just tell me."

"It's stupid." She sighed. "I just… I don't feel pretty."

"What?" Mako laughed but stopped himself when she scowled at him. "You're beautiful."

"You have to say it."

"Korra." Mako groaned and shifted so he was hovering over her. "I love you."

"I know that." Korra frowned at him. "But do you love the way I look? I've got," her hands lay on either side of her hips, "these, they're so wide."

"They're not."

"They're wider than Asami's." Korra frowned at him, waiting for his response. It was a touchy situation. He could deny that and admit he knew something about Asami's hips, or he could agree and sleep on the couch. Silence wasn't going over well.

"I like your hips." He tried instead and covered her hands with his. She wasn't wearing much, just a big old shirt he didn't wear anymore, mostly because Korra had turned it into a sleepshirt.

"Mako…" She protested.

"No, stop." Mako sighed over dramatically. "I'm just going to have to show you." He pushed the shirt up and ran his hands up her bare thighs to her wrappings. Korra let out a gasp when his hands rested on her bottom. She arched her back as his mouth trailed along her thighs and up to her hips. "You're curvy."

"But…"

"No buts." Mako grinned. "Well, except this one." He slid his hands under her bottom and tugged her so she sank further down the bed. To torment her, he ignored her wrappings and instead kissed his way up her sides, slowly pushing her shirt up as he kissed and licked and touched her firm body. She was ridiculous for thinking she was anything less than perfect.

"Mako." Korra pouted as he ignored her most sensitive areas in favor of her sides, hips and legs. "Come on."

"Be patient." Mako chided her gently and finally touched her wrappings gently before he pressed his mouth to hers. He assaulted her mouth, distracting her so his hands could move to her arms and slid them up without her realizing exactly what was going on until she heard the click.

"What?" Korra ripped her mouth from his and jerked on her wrists. "Handcuffs?"

"Yep." Mako slid down and grabbed her waist again, starting at her waist wrappings and slowly and torturously started to pull them off.

"Really?" Korra groaned as she jerked her arms against the handcuffs.

"Oh come on." Mako laughed as he kissed each inch of newly exposed skin, chuckling as she strained.

"Mako, if you don't let me free in the next… ohhh." She stopped protesting when he had her waist wrappings off and lying on the floor and had blown air on her most sensitive spot. Grinning at his success, Mako leaned forward and pressed his tongue into her. Instead of protesting, Korra groaned with pleasure, now straining against the handcuffs because she wanted to touch him too.

Mako trailed his tongue along her folds before going deeper, sucking and pushing his tongue as deep into her as he could. It was driving her wild; he kept having to move when her back arched with the intense pleasure. He grinned when she screamed out at a high peak.

"I'm mad at you." Korra gasped through her heavy breathing of intense pleasure.

"Why? You came." Mako grinned at her.

"Let me free." She demanded, recovering quickly.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're mad at me?"

"I must be fucking gorgeous right now." Korra snarled up at him.

"Oh you are." Mako smiled, but she really was. "Especially that flush I put on your face." He teased her with a bright grin. "Absolutely gorgeous." He pulled the brushed some of her hair away from her face. She wore it loose to sleep, and it was tangling in her face while she pulled against the handcuffs.

"Why do you keep these by the bed anyway?" Korra muttered as he went back to kissing her flat stomach.

"I was waiting for this." Mako admitted blatantly as she snorted at him. "I knew you'd present me with the opportunity."

"Mako, please." Korra gave him her best puppy eyes to attempt to get him to let her go. "Let me go and it'll be worth your while."

Mako considered it before sighing and taking the key off of the bedside table and reached up to unlatch her. As soon as her wrists were free Korra turned him on his back and straddled his waist. She flung her shirt off and grabbed his, roughly pulling it off before attacking his chest. He groaned when her mouth connected with his nipples, moving down the planes of his chest with her mouth as her hands pulled off of his loose pants. "Don't you dare…" Mako reached up before she could torment him the way he'd done it to her, but she was faster. Before he knew it, the cuffs were around his wrists and the key was in her hands. "Korra." He tried to warn her, but the look in her blue eyes told him he was screwed.

"I'm going to use you." Korra told him in a low purr as she lifted herself up and hovered over his erection, rubbing herself ever so slightly over it. "I don't care if you finish, this is mine." She sank onto him and started to ride; fast and hard. Mako strained against the cuffs, trying to get his hands out to grab her hips like he desperately wanted to, to help push into her. Luckily for him, in her haste to lock him up, and her inexperience with handcuffs, Korra hadn't latched them enough and while she had her eyes closed, he pulled his hands free. "Hey!" She gasped when his hands gripped her hips.

"Nice try, sweetheart." Mako grinned and thrust hard into her. Korra moaned with him and gripped the headboard of his head where they'd both been cuffed while they moved hard together. Forgetting her power-play, Korra rode with him until her orgasm started and she buried her face in his neck. "I love you." Mako murmured the words in her ear as she groaned into his neck. "I love you, Korra." He repeated and thrust one last time before he came too.

"I love you." Korra murmured as her body relaxed on his. Mako slid his hands so he could cup her bottom, holding her steady where she was balancing on his chest. They hadn't disconnected, and it felt good to still be joined together while she lay quietly on his chest.

"Korra." Mako murmured her name and pressed soft kisses to her cheek until her eyes fluttered open. "I do think you're beautiful." He smiled at her and let his hands rest on her hips. "You're just what I want."

"What you like?" Korra flushed happily. She felt stupid for how she felt, but the way Mako looked at her was inspiring sometimes.

"Yes." Mako smiled at her. "I love you. I love your body." He groaned a little and let his hands rub her bottom a little. "I love it a lot actually."

"Yeah?" She leaned up a little and grinned at him.

"Yeah." Mako grinned. "Again?"

"Well if you really think I'm beautiful…" Her sentence was cut off by Mako flipping her on her back and pinned her into their bed, his mouth pressed to hers.


End file.
